The Quaking Widow
by ironArcher8656
Summary: Natasha Romanoff, the black widow, has been assigned to Coulson's team. Skye immediately feels an attraction the super spy. put that, Natasha's skills as a seductress, a compromising mission, and Skye's new powers and the result is... you will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I was slightly less exhausted when she got out of the shower, but I'm in desperate need for some R&R. thinking about all the small projects that had backed up over the course of the mission, she had got very little time to train with her powers, which made her fear she might lose control, and then I realized the mission wasn't over. Their most recent operation was only to get intel on their target. Surely enough when I checked my phone to I an alert for another mission briefing. I dragged myself to central hub on the bus and waited. Everyone involved gathered together including Natasha who shot me a look that meant she knew something I didn't, which was pretty much all the time. Coulson cleared his throat and began to explain their latest operation.

"Apparently our suspect enjoys exotic dancers at a local gentlemen's club." Coulson continued about the suspect, "and it has become apparent that this guy enjoys a specific club at least once a week. The plan is to have an asset go undercover, distract the perp, and steal his phone. Natasha that's where you come in. The plan also requires that another agent goes undercover, get the phone of Natasha, and clone the data. Skye that's your assignment."

"Okay, but if Natasha's going to be a strippe… exotic dancer how am I going to get the phone from her?"

"Well this establishment prides itself with be able to entertain members of the LGBT community, you'll be going in as a lesbian looking for 'entertainment'"

"preferably the sexy red-headed kind" Natasha while throwing me a devilish smirk the made my whole body tingle.

They kept talking but after Natasha's comment and sexy grin Skye's brain short circuited and she couldn't focus.

Two days later they confirmed the suspect would be sewing his oats at his favorite club and their plan unfolded without a hitch. I sat in corner not too far but not too close to the stage. Deciding to play the part and order a drink. Dancer by dancer did their thing and were whisked away by men, women, or both. Then Natasha took the stage, my eyes almost bulged out of her head when I looked up to see up to see The Black Widow's newest uniform, or lack thereof. She was wearing a skintight, black leather corset with thin lace straps attached to a thin black collar. The corset had a long v-shaped slit down the middle that exposed enough cleavage to drive anyone crazy, the top ended at waist level and Natasha was wearing a black lace thong and a black garter belt that held up dark crimson stockings.

As Natasha danced Skye moved closer to the stage and the suspect. When Natasha finished and walked onto the floor to "advertise herself" the perp rushed to her almost instantly. Skye followed shortly after so she could be sure to get the phone off Natasha afterwards.

A few minutes passed and the man exited the private room along with the red-headed super spy who motioned Skye to follow her into the private room. I walked in and turned to Natasha.

"did you get his phone?"

"relax, you're supposed to have a good time in this room, the last guy certainly did," Natasha said with a sexy grin and wink as she handed Skye the phone.

I sat down and started to clone the guys phone. It finished in a few seconds and I got up to leave, but Natasha stood right in front of me and stopped me with a hand on my chest.

"Not so fast, you have to make this believable. The last guy lasted at least four minutes, so I'm going to turn on some music and until the first song ends we are going to have some fun!" Natasha emphasized the last part by shoving me back onto the small couch, turning around and bending over to turn on the music. The look she gave me made my skin burn and my already damp core started to get really wet.

Natasha had a natural sexiness of about seven but the way she turned her sex appeal all the way past 10 made my head roll. She didn't turn around after turning on the song, instead she crooked her head to the side to look at me. Then she started rub herself through her panties with one hand while squeezing and massaging her ass with the other. She stood slowly making sure to pull her hand across her voluptuous back side and tease her own thong to the side slightly. She turned around and started to massage her perfect breasts while swaying her hips, then she seductively slid her hands down her own torso and hooked her thumb in her thong. She pulled it forward and slid her other hand down her tight stomach under her panties and let out a moan that told me she had slipped a finger through her tight slit, she pulled her glistening fingers out and ran her juices across her upper half and then seductively pulled them into her own mouth. Natasha then got on all four and slowly began to crawl towards me, the heat and desire in her eyes nearly made me cum on the spot.

I am sure my underwear our already ruined by my own liquid excitement and my breathing has become more labored. my heart feels like it may explode and my whole body was on fire, but nothing matters except what Natasha does next.

The gorgeous red-headed agent pushed my legs apart with her head and stared to crawl on to the seat. She placed open mouthed kisses on my jean-clad knees and thighs stopping right at the apex of my legs. She then started to rub her nose and mouth up my torso as she placed her forearm against my throbbing heat. Natasha pushed her arm forward grinding it against me, causing me to stifle a moan. Natasha's ascent continued and she started to place open mouthed kisses along my still clothed cleavage. At this point I couldn't stop a strangled moan from escaping. Natasha lifted her arm, replacing it with her thigh, she placed both hands on either side of my face and forced me to look her in the face. Her lips where mere centimeters from mine when she licked my bottom lip and then ducked down to nuzzle my neck with her nose. She must have looked down to see my white-knuckled grip on the edge of the couch because she looked at me and smirked.

"Skye, you can touch me if you want to," she said in a husky lust laced voice.

Hearing her words did something to me. My hands shot to Natasha's hips and I started to rub up and down her side. Then I lifted my ass and forcefully pulled her towards me resulting in Natasha straddling me in a scissoring position. At that point I started to grind my hips against Natasha's thigh, I was moaning and whimpering her name when I felt her suck on my ear lobe.

"Cum for Skye, please, I want to hear you scream" she huskily whispered in my ear. She emphasized her statement by palming my denim covered pussy.

"ugh, Fuuucckk! Natasha, Fuck" I half screamed half pleaded. Feeling a powerful orgasm covering I grab Natasha's perfect face and pulled her in for a searing languid kiss. I opened my eyes to see that her wear still closed. She was breathing heavy, sweating, and her skin was flushed. That's when I realized that my thigh was grinding on her pussy the whole time. I buried my face in her neck.

"So beautiful," I mumbled against her skin as I moved toward her mostly bare chest.

"So fucking perfect" I said as I placed opened-mouthed kisses all over her exposed cleavage. Then I pushed my thumb against the top of her scantily clad cunt, sending her over the edge. My name slipped past her lip along with the cutest mewling sound. She collapsed against me and I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of her hot, sweaty body against mine. The song ending snapped me out of my daze and I realized what just happened. I tried to gently move Natasha and then practically ran out of the room and the club.

A few hours later the whole team was back at the base when Coulson decided he wanted to act on the new information.

"We learned of a meeting happening in a couple hours so I'm taking a team in. Natasha and Skye, you've both been taxed a lot with the past few missions. You two are sitting this one out to rest and relax."

I know I need the rest but I wish I was going on this mission, something to keep my mind off what happened between me and Natasha.

Around midnight, the team was gone and the base was almost empty I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Natasha standing in a bath robe with wet hair.

"Can we talk?" she asked. This was the first time I had ever seen Natasha look nervous.

"Sure, come in." we both sat down on my bed and Natasha was starring at the floor when she spoke.

"I want to apologize, I thought you were attracted to me and I got carried away, I um…"

"It's okay Nat, I was attracted to you, I still am. But I think we should stay professional."

"To finish what I was saying if you ever wanted to blow off some steam we could start a professional, mutually enjoyable, friends with benefits relationship, if you want to of course."

"are you serio…" My question was cut off by Natasha's lips

The kiss intensified to the point were she was trying to pull off my shirt. I started to steer the kiss and got us both to a standing position. Natasha immediately pushed me against the door, I managed to turn the tables and opened the door. I pushed her into the hallway and she whimpered when I broke the kiss.

"If this is ever going to happen, you're going to have to beg for it." I said as I closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a stupid grin on my face. I still don't know how I was so forward with Natasha or where my words came from, but I have to admit the idea of Natasha begging to fuck me, or for me to fuck her, was definitely tempting.

I decided to get dressed and go to the gym before working on any little projects that came to mind. I threw on a tight black tank-top and booty shorts and left my room. The base was pretty empty since everyone was still on their mission, but when I got to the gym Nat was already half way through her work out. She was working with a heavy bag and had earbuds in so I walked past her and started into my work out. About twenty minutes later Natasha took a break and instead of returning to the bag she approached me.

"Hey Skye, do you want to get in some relaxed sparring practice, I promise to go easy on you." Natasha said all this with an almost expressionless face, as if nothing happened yesterday. Maybe I pushed it to far last night, or maybe Nat wasn't interested in me and just offered for my sake. My mind was racing when an idea popped into my head, an idea that would have Natasha on her knees in no time.

"Sure, I could use the distraction, I um … before I start on some small boring stuff I mean." Natasha smirked at me and walked toward the mat.

We had been sparring for around ten minutes when Nat pinned me to the mats. She had my arms pinned above my head, so I decided now was a good idea to start my plan. I flashed Natasha a cocky grin and a wink, then used my powers to vibrate her nipples. I could see them harden through her tight work-out top, and she closed her eyes to release the softest of moans. I took the opportunity to roll us over.

"Somebodies' losing their touch" I said as I began to trail the light vibrations down her stomach towards her sensitive core. I had almost reached my destination when Natasha tried to push me onto the mat.

"I give up, that's enough training for today" the Black Widow grunted as she shimmied out from under from under me and walked quickly towards the showers. By the time I got their Natasha was already under one of the shower heads rinsing of her sweaty, goddess-like body. I took a long minute to drag my eyes along her many curves, which I'm sure didn't go unnoticed. Feeling that she was watching me, though not as obviously as I was staring at her, I decided to make a show of peeling of my clothes. After that I stepped past Natasha to the next available shower head, from there I started to wash up as well. I was watching the super-sexy, super spy when I saw a drop of water start its decent at her jaw. I used my power to follow that drop with feather-light vibrations. The drop reached her hip and instead of following her pelvic bone towards her vagina it ran straight down her leg, I ghosted it until it reached the floor when I dragged the sensation out to the very tip of her toes. I then jumped to the other foot and began to climb her leg when I finally reached my destination I held a vibrating pulse just inches away from her tempting pussy. I held it there for a few seconds and then stopped altogether, Natasha immediately released a frustrated growl and shut off her water. Instead of turning to leave she walked towards me and invaded my personal space.

"Would you please stop?" Natasha asked in an unconvincing voice with a fake smile.

"Stop What Nat?" I asked with a clueless grin.

"Stop torturing me" Natasha said, though she sounded more whiny than angry.

"I don't know what you mean. But if this is about last night, I told you you're going to have to ask for it." At that Natasha released an annoyed sigh, grabbed a towel, and walked away.

"Oh, one more thing Natasha," I waited until I caught up with her to finish.

"I haven't started torturing you yet" I said as I squeezed a handful of her ass and walked away.

A few hours later I decided I needed a lunch break so I went to the kitchen. I was about finished up wen Natasha came in and went to the refrigerator. She retrieved a bottle of water and some fruit and sat down. I decided to resume my previous activities by starting a slow rhythm of tapping pulses along Natasha's core. She started to fidget in her seat and a flushed glow started to creep up her chest and cheeks. I started to speed up and Natasha incoherently let out a low moan. Natasha closed her eyes, crossed her legs, and took a deep breath. She then continued eating, so I went back to my room. I got on my laptop and hacked the bases security, I waited for Natasha to go back to her room. When she got their I was watching her via the security cams I had installed all over the base. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when she pulled her shorts and panties down and laid back on her bed. She started to quickly rub her clearly wet pussy as she massaged her own breasts through her shirt. I reacted by concentrating on Natasha's arousal coated fingers and sending my powers their causing them to vibrate. Natasha then slipped two of her vibrating fingers into her heat and began to piston them roughly, I met her pace by expanding the vibrations over Nat's entire body focusing the intensity on her round breasts, and her swollen clit. Natasha added a third finger and started to moan loudly, thrashing on her bed. I knew she was close so waited for her to get right to the edge of orgasmic bliss. When she got to the edge I pushed her entire body against the bed, restraining her from all movement. She started to whine, whimper and squirm as she struggled to move just enough to find release. I held her like that until she stopped squirming and she had deflated slowly from the painfully high peak of her excitement. After I released her I shut my laptop and tried to get back to work.

A few minutes later someone knocked on my door. I opened it only for Natasha to push me backwards on to my bed. I have expected her to climb on top of me and take right there, but what she did next surprised me. She got on her knees and shot me this strangely sexy, yet adorable puppy dog face.

"You told me I'd have to beg so her it goes, Skye will you pleeeeaaase fuck me?" Natasha looked almost desperate but she had a look that meant she was up to something.

"no" I said and the sat up straighter so I could look her right in the eyes.

"what do you mean, no, after.." She was so cute when she was whining that I had to cut her off

"No, first you're going to make me cum, but before that you have to prove your worthy of the experience."

"Seriously you're going to make me do foreplay"

"you could always go back to masturbating, but that might not end we…ugh mmm" I was cut off when Natasha closed the distance between us and started to suck on my breast though my t-shirt. She tore my shirt off before switching from my right to my left boob. She started sucking my mound into her mouth, then she swirled her tongue around my nipple, she pressed her tongue against my hardening nub before biting it lightly. She repeated this pattern before switching back to my other breast, after she finished she started to trail her lips and tongue down my stomach. She stopped just a few inches from my waistband and pulled of my shorts, leaving me completely naked, then she lifted her head. We were face to face when she started placing open mouthed kisses beginning at my jaw and trailing her way down my side. She went the whole way down to suck on my toes, she switched legs and started to ascend. When she reached my pussy I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled in for a heated kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as she pressed her thigh against my dripping heat. I broke the kiss and Nat started to suck, kiss, and nibble along my neck.

"Natasha please" I begged unable to recognize my own voice it was laced so thickly with need and desire.

"Please what?" she teased against my neck.

"Please fuck me!" I practically screamed.

"As you wish" She then shimmied down the bed dragging her hand slowly across my stomach barley grazing over my outer lips. She stood up and quickly stripped before resuming her position. I expected her to tease me some, instead she pushed her tongue straight into my pussy. She licked, sucked, kissed and tongued my core with breakneck speed, and then she slowed to almost zero for a few seconds and started to blow on my heat. I started whine and squirm right before Natasha rapped her lips around my clit and sucking. She followed by lightly biting my clit then plunging her tongue deep into my folds. She held my lips open as she curled her tongue while accelerating her pace.

"Fuck, just like that, yeeess, tongue my pussy just like that," She continued her pattern of speed up and slowing down until I grabbed a handful of hearing. I pulled lightly enough to get her to stop moving and then I held her mouth against my dripping core. I started to grind my hips against her tongue and face. Soon my grip loosened and Natasha started to forcefully lick up and down the length of my pussy, pushing on my clit with each stroke. She then switched back to tonguing my cunt, but every so many thrust she would aggressively suck my entire slit.

"Oh fuck Natasha, I'm so close" I growled as she lifted my ass off the bed. The new angle caused her to reach even deeper and her skill full ministrations quickly sent me over the edge. I screamed Natasha's name along with a slew of incoherent expletives. Eye opened my eyes to see Natasha coat two of her fingers in my excitement. She laid the arousal soaked digits on my lips and began to lick them, I open my mouth and our tongues danced slowly as we cleaned my essence of Nat's fingers.

"Were not done yet" Natasha said as she moved her fingers away. She brought her lips to mine and the passion, and slow burning desire that shot a shiver straight to my core. Natasha broke the kiss, looked me in the eyes, smirked, and shoved two fingers in to my tight channel. I cried out as she started to roughly thrust her fingers, curling them to hit my G-spot on each thrust. She started to aggressively suck on my nipple while adding a third finger. I warned her of my coning eruption and she released my breast with a pop. Licking her way up my neck she crashed her lips to mine sucking my tongue into her mouth. She captured my ecstasy laced screams as another orgasm crashed over me.

Natasha was caringly rubbing my side and nuzzling my neck when I rolled on top of her. She let out a surprised squeal that turned to a moan when I sucked a round breast into my mouth. I instantly fell in love with the feeling of her nipple hardening under my tongue. I sucked, kissed, licked, and bit her sensitive mound before giving the other equal attention, when satisfied I smooshed her boobs together and began to lick, suck, and bite back and forth from nipple to nipple. After motor boating her I blew lightly on her chest before stopping altogether. She arched her chest off the bed and squirmed under me before I abruptly pushed two fingers into her dripping cunt. I sealed my lips to hers to capture her screams, I fucked her as fast as I could while kissing everywhere along her jaw and neck. I trailed my way down her body until my tongue joined my fingers, I lightly licked her swollen clit before sucking it into my mouth and adding a third finger. Natasha fell over the edge with a loud grunt, I didn't wait for her to come down from her high to drive my tongue into her pussy. She squirmed enough and moved her leg so that it was pressed against my core, starting a new fire there. I tweaked her nipples with my free hand and curled my fingers, I could tell she was close so I bit her clit lightly. Natasha came fast and hard, and before I thought she was relaxed she flipped us over. She lined her pussy up with mine and our boobs rubbed together. We kissed slowly and passionately while our hips mirrored the kiss. Our tongues slow dance became a battle for dominance as we ground our core together. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes, we both moaned into the kiss as we reached an amazing simultaneous orgasm.

We stayed that way until the both of us drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors note: I want to keep this going and I have an idea for the end. I really need suggestions for filler chapters.**


End file.
